Without You
by Reggika Uchiha
Summary: Aku peka terhadap perasaannya, tapi aku justru tak peka terhadap perasaanku sendiri, tapi kemungkinan itu karena dia yang terburu-buru pergi. Jadi, siapa yang salah di sini?/SasuSaku/AU, OoC, sorry for typo(s)/RnR please?


**Sasuke POV**

Namanya Haruno Sakura. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya saat masuk SMA dulu. Pada awalnya aku mengira dia adalah gadis yang pendiam, tapi nyatanya dia hanya akan bersikap diam saat dia bersama dengan orang yang tidak dia kenali. Selebihnya, bagiku dia adalah gadis cerewet. Dia sekelas denganku, bahkan nomor presensinya pun berurutan denganku karena di sekolah kami tidak memberlakukan sistem pengurutan abjad, tapi nomor urut saat pendaftaran ulang dulu, sehingga seringnya aku berada satu kelompok dengannya jika guru memberikan tugas kelompok atau pun pada saat praktikum. Maka, hari-hariku pun banyak didominasi oleh kehadirannya, dan aku akan menceritakan beberapa untuk kali ini.

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Without You belongs to Reggika Uchiha  
**

**Genre :**

**Romance**** &****Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**Baca dulu biar kepo, hahaha #ditendang  
**

**AU, sorry for OoC and typo(s), very very short story, apabila ada kesamaan, itu bukanlah suatu kesengajaan, if you don't like, so don't read. Tidak menerima flame, hati Author sedang rapuh #halah  
**

* * *

Bukannya aku tak tahu kalau dia menyimpan rasa padaku. Dia yang begitu perhatian padaku, tatapan matanya padaku, dan cara bicaranya padaku sudah terlihat jelas bahwa dia menyimpan ketertarikan padaku. Aku memang sering datang ke rumahnya untuk membahas tugas sekolah, sedikit dugaanku dia tertarik padaku karena terbiasa bersamaku. Tapi entahlah aku juga tak begitu tahu pasti.

Aku sendiri banyak didekati perempuan-perempuan cantik di sekolahku. Dibandingkan mereka, Sakura yang berkacamata, bertubuh kurus, tidak modis dalam berpakaian, berambut merah muda yang tidak pada umumnya warna rambut, dan tak pernah memakai make up, sangat kalah populer di sekolahku. Aku sebenarnya tidak menilai baik buruknya seorang perempuan dari penampilannya, hanya saja beberapa dari mereka kenal denganku lebih dulu, sehingga aku lebih dekat dengan mereka dibanding dengan Si Haruno Merah Muda.

Aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak peduli dengan Sakura, aku juga tidak akan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menyayangi gadis itu. Bagiku, dia adalah teman yang sangat baik, dia juga tak pernah marah padaku. Dia sabar menghadapi aku yang kata teman-temanku yang lain keras kepala dan childish. Dia selalu berusaha untuk selalu ada untukku, aku tahu itu. Aku menghargai perasaannya padaku, aku tidak pernah menunjukkan penolakan padanya, aku bersikap seolah-olah aku tak mengetahui perasaannya padaku, tapi di saat yang sama aku justru hanya menyakitinya, memberikan harapan palsu padanya. Itu yang ku tahu.

* * *

Tak lama kami saling mengenal satu sama lain, hanya sampai hari terakhir ujian semester. Dia pindah sekolah. Bahkan setelah hanya menghabiskan satu semester di sekolahku. Tak ada yang tahu dia pindah ke mana, dan pada awalnya aku juga tak terlalu peduli. Bukannya dia pergi tanpa berpamitan padaku. Sehari sebelum kepindahannya, dia berpamitan, namun tak mengatakan ke mana dia akan pindah. Dua minggu kemudian, dia terlihat di aula sekolahku, ada sedikit rasa sesak di dadaku melihat senyumnya yang melebar setelah dia menemukan sosokku.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun!" Teriaknya bersemangat. Oh, rupanya ia masih menyukaiku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang dikerumuni beberapa temannya.

"Hn. Kau benar-benar pindah?" Tanyaku bodoh.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui Sasuke-kun, aku tak ada di daftar presensi kelasmu lagi." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang entah mengapa bagiku terlihat dipaksakan.

"Hn. Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin main dengan teman-temanku di sini, setelah ini aku harus benar-benar fokus sekolah dan aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk sekedar bertemu dengan teman-teman lama di sini." Jawabnya panjang lebar, masih dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Aku tahu, dia kecewa dengan sikapku yang mungkin tak sesuai dengan harapannya, hanya saja aku merasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk membuatnya berhenti menyukaiku.

"Hn." Aku duduk di dekatnya, tidak, tidak disampingnya, itu akan membuatnya semakin menyukaiku. Cukup aku duduk di dekat temanku yang dudukberhadapan dengannya, entah mengapa aku ingin melihat senyumnya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia benar-benar tidak berkunjung ke sekolahku lagi, sekolah lamanya. Namun belum mencapai sepuluh menit aku duduk, dia sudah bangkit dan berpamitan padaku dengan dua orang temannya yang menempel padanya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku pergi dengan Hinata dan Ino-pig dulu ya, setelah ini aku akan jarang berkunjung ke sini atau bahkan mungkin tak datang lagi.." dia menghela napas dan melanjutkan, "Sasuke-kun yang rajin ya belajarnya, jangan lupa sama aku ya." Kemudian mengembanglah senyumnya bersamaan dengan hatiku yang mencelos mendengar suaranya yang bergetar saat bicara padaku. Kami-sama, kau aku bukan laki-laki, mungkin aku sudah menangis mendengarkan kata-katanya tadi. Lalu aku menatap punggung ringkihnya yang kian menjauh dari pandanganku, aku tahu aku mungkin tak akan melihatnya lagi, aku tahu aku mungkin tak akan mendengar suara cemprengnya yang menyemangatiku lagi, aku tahu aku mungkin tak akan mendengarnya mencoba meredam amarahku seperti yang biasa dia lakukan dulu, aku tahu pasti akan hal itu, tapi aku tak melakukan apa-apa, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi karena dia sudah sejauh itu. Helaian merah muda itu sudah lenyap di belokan jalan.

* * *

Tiga bulan setelah kepindahan Sakura, ujian tengah semester segera diadakan. Selama itu pula, benar aku tak pernah mendengar suaranya untuk mencoba meredam amarahku seperti dulu lagi. Terselip sedikit rasa kecewa saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping, semester kemarin, itulah posisi Sakura, namun sekarang posisi itu di tempati oleh Chouji, cih. Sakura.. dia tak pernah lagi menghubungiku, bahkan kedua temannya, Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Hinata pun terasa seperti menjauhiku. Aku tak tahu benar bagaimana kabarnya, padahal aku benar-benar penasaran dengan keadaannya sekarang, apakah dia nyaman di sekolah barunya, apakah dia mempunyai teman seperti Yamanaka dan Hyuuga, apakah dia diajar oleh guru yang killer, dan yang terpenting.. apakah dia telah menyukai orang lain selain aku. Sudah berulang kali aku mencoba tak mempedulikan rasa penasaranku itu, namun berulang kali itu pula aku selalu gagal.

Aku mondar-mandir tak jelas di kamarku, kemudian duduk di meja belajar, mengambil smartphone yang tergeletak kaku di atasnya, membuka kontak dan mencari nama 'Sakura', kuletakkan lagi, berdiri lagi, duduk lagi, dan kejadian itu terus berulang sampai aku lelah sendiri. Jujur aku ingin sekali menghubunginya sekedar untuk menanyakan kabarnya, tapi aku khawatir dia akan menjadi susah melupakan perasaannya padaku.

Hei Uchiha, percaya diri sekali kau. Memangnya dia masih menyukaimu? Belum tentu.

Pada akhirnya aku hanya mengempaskan diri ke atas ranjang king sizeku, terkapar, kemudian tidur. Yang terpenting, aku tidak jadi menanyakan kabarnya, begitu pula yang terjadi pada hari-hari setelahnya.

* * *

Sebulan setelah ujian tengah semester dilaksanakan, Yamanaka memanggilku dan mengisyaratkan padaku untuk mendekat. Aku mulai waswas, apakah sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura sampai-sampai Yamanaka yang beberapa bulan ini menjauhiku sampai memanggilku seperti itu? Kulangkahkan kakiku tergesa-gesa menghampiri Yamanaka dan Hyuuga yang terlihat berdiri tak sabar.

"_Nani_?" Tanyaku setelah berhasil berdiri di dekat kedua gadis itu. Yamanaka mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berpita dan tanpa persetujuanku dia membuka tasku dan memasukkan kotak itu ke dalamnya.

"Itu titipan dari Sakura." Katanya kemudian menggandeng Hyuuga dan pergi menjauh. Otakku masih berusaha merespon apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kotak berpita.

Dari Sakura.

Untukku.

Sakura, aku yakin, dia masih menyukaiku. Aku akui, hal itu membuatku cukup lega. Meski pun aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tak langsung memberikannya padaku. Hei, kotak itu ada pada kedua gadis itu yang artinya Sakura sempat datang ke sini, tapi mengapa dia tidak menemuiku? Kalau pun Sakura hanya mengirimkan kotak itu melalui kantor pos, mengapa tidak sekalian dikirim ke alamatku padahal dia jelas tahu alamat rumahku karena dia pernah berkunjung ke rumahku?

Sorenya, aku mengirimkan pesan terimakasihku pada Sakura. Akhirnya ada juga alasan untukku menghubunginya. Tak berselang lama ia segera membalas pesanku.

**From : Sakura**

_'Sama-sama Sasuke-kun. Tapi baru sampai di kamu ya? Padahal itu sudah kutitipkan sejak kita bertemu waktu itu loh..'_

Alisku terangkat, jadi dia sudah menitipkan kotak itu sejak dulu? Tapi kenapa baru diberikan sekarang? Aku segera membalas pesannya.

**To : Sakura**

_'Iya, baru dikasih tadi siang. Jadi itu sudah lama? Oh ya, bagaimana kabarmu?'_

Tak lama kemudian dia membalas.

**From : Sakura**

_'Iya, hahaha, mungkin Ino-pig tak sempat memberikannya padamu sebelumnya. Kabarku selalu baik. Kalau kau?'_

**To : Sakura**

_'Aku juga baik.'_

Aku tahu, jawabanku terlalu dingin, dan aku yakin dia tidak akan membalas karena memang tidak ada yang perlu dibalas. Aku juga tahu dia mungkin sedang berusaha melupakanku. Kesimpulanku bahwa sampai sekarang dia masih menyukaiku mulai kuragukan sendiri. Kotak itu sudah dititipkan lama kan? Jadi, apakah sekarang dia masih menyukaiku? Ataukah bagaimana? Saat pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terbersit di benakku, hatiku mulai mencelos. Mungkin 'iya', tapi 'tidak' juga menjadi kemungkinan yang besar sebagai jawabannya. Aku ingin menanyakannya langsung, tapi aku ragu. Biarlah waktu yang menjawab.

Aku peka terhadap perasaannya, tapi aku justru tak peka terhadap perasaanku sendiri, tapi kemungkinan itu karena dia yang terburu-buru pergi. Jadi, siapa yang salah di sini?

**OWARI**

* * *

**Mohon tinggalkan jejak review, sekedar untuk mengetahui pendapat readers tentang fic gajeku ini, ehehe *garuk tengkuk*  
Maafkan author baka ini yang bukannya update penpik lain tapi malah publish baru T_T jujur author masih ragu buat nerusinnya karena author sedang dilanda kegalauan rruuarrr biasa. Gomennasai *bungkuk-bungkuk*  
**


End file.
